1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sound systems, and more particularly to a hand-held microphone and remote control system by which the level of the output signal from the microphone and the functions of other electrical apparatus, such as sound reproduction apparatus, may be controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain solo entertainers and artists, such as singers and instrumentalists, use a sound system including a microphone, and also employ audio reproduction equipment, such as a tape recorder, in their performance to provide background music, accompaniment, or the like. It is desirable to control the level of the microphone output, and also the level and the start/stop control function of the audio reproduction equipment. In the past, it has been common practice to provide a control console or rack within reach of the performer, which often is an unsightly distraction, or it was necessary to incur the additional expense of an audio technician, the only alternative being to provide an initial level setting which was left unchanged during the entire program.
It is therefore desirable to provide a hand-held microphone and remote control system with which the performer can adjust the levels of both the microphone and the audio recording equipment, and also control the start/stop function of the audio recording equipment, lighting, projection equipment, etc.